moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Revision of the Bureau Act
Revision of Environmental Enforcement Bureau Act An act to re-work old writing, adjust old titles, and fix authority of the Environmental Enforcement Act. AUTHOR: Marquis Nicholas Silverblade SPONSORS: '' Be it enacted by the King's most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the House of Nobles, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows: 1. Repeal; Section 1, Subsection 1; There shall be established an agency under the authority of the Ministry of Natural Resources, named the “Environmental Enforcement Bureau”, henceforth referred to as the “EEB”. a. Replace with; An established agency under the authority of the Ministry of the Interior, named the “Environmental Enforcement Bureau”, henceforth referred to as the “EEB”. 2. Repeal; Section 1, Subsection 2; The executive head of the EEB shall be the “Director-General”. He shall be considered equivalent to the definition of a “director” as defined by the Civil Service Act. a. Replace with; The executive head of the EEB shall be the “Warden-General”. They shall be considered a Ministry Officer, as prescribed in the Grand Charter of the Stormwind House of Nobles, under the Authority of the Lord High Constable. 3. Repeal; Section 1, Subsection 3; Regional divisions of the EEB shall exist for each province of the Kingdom of Stormwind, each overseen by a “Director”, appointed by the Director-General, and separate from the definition of a “director” as defined by the Civil Service Act. a. Replace with; Regional divisions of the EEB shall exist for each province of the Kingdom of Stormwind, maintained at the behest of the Warden-General. 4. Repeal; Section 1, Subsection 4; Beneath each Directorate, there shall exist the ranks of “Senior Ranger”, “Ranger” and “Junior Ranger”, in that order of decreasing authority, to be appointed and managed in accordance with the operational practices of the Directorate, and in keeping with law. a. Replace with; The Bureau shall have subordinate ranks, at the behest of the Warden-General. 5. Repeal; Section 3, Subsection 1; The dismissal of a Director-General can occur in line with the procedures for the dismissal or impeachment of a “director” in line with the provisions of the Civil Service Act. a. Replace with; The dismissal of a Warden-General can occur in line with the procedures for dismissal or impeachment of a Ministry Officer, outlined in the Grand Charter of the Stormwind House of Nobles, or at the behest of the Lord High Constable. 6. Repeal; Section 3, Subsection 2; The dismissal of a Director can occur at the behest of the Director-General. 7. Repeal; Section 3, Subsection 3; Agents of the EEB under the rank of Director must always follow the orders and respect the authority of the Director assigned to the region of their operation. a. Replace with; Any ranks that are subordinate to the Warden-General must follow all directives issued by the Warden-General. 8. Short title and commencement a. The short title of this act shall be the “Revision of the Bureau Act” b. The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project